Odin Borson (Earth-8096)
Woden, Crom | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Asgard | Relatives = Thor (son); Balder (son); Loki (adoptive son) | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = 7'0" | Weight = 350 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Two full eyes instead of one with a patch | Citizenship = Asgard | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = King of Asgard | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Michael Ryan | First = | First2 = | HistoryText = Odin was the king of Asgard that served for centuries and fought in many battles including one against Surtur as retold by his sons Thor and Loki. He had been seen as a source of salvation for years as Algrim and the Dark Elves had begged him for help in their war against the Frost Giants, but refused due to the fact that more Asgardian lives would have been lost than he could have afforded. Instead, he only fought in the war against the Frost Giants once Surtur had aligned himself with the Dark Elves knowing that it was only because Surtur had wanted the to take over Jotunheim. After Algrim had taken the Sword of Surtur from Thor and destroyed the Einherjar, he had attacked Odin and burned his right eye. Thor and Loki were able to stop and destroy Algrim and had made their father proud. Years later, when Odin knew that he had to go into his yearly Odinsleep, he pleaded Thor to stay on Asgard and protect the kingdom. Thor decided to leave and protect Midgard instead. Doing so gave Loki the chance to take over Asgard and all of the forces of the Nine Realms. After Giant-Man destroyed the encasing of Yggdrasill, Odin was woken from his Odinsleep and was able to put an end to Loki's schemes. As punishment, he sent Loki to Jormungand to be tortured by the Midgard Serpent. Odin later hailed the Avengers as heroes to be known throughout the Nine Realms. While Thor was home in Asgard, he, Odin, and Balder the Brave visited Nidavellir and was surprised to find it all burned to the ground. They later visited Muspelheim and made the horrible realization that Surtur was free. During Odin's annual Odinsleep, Loki unleashed The Hulk onto Asgard in hopes of having him destroy Odin, but was saved when Enchantress had Hulk teleported away. Odin and the warriors of Asgard later celebrated the heroic acts of Bruce Banner. | Powers = Same as his Earth-616 counterpart. | Abilities = Same as his Earth-616 counterpart. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Gungnir | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Clancy Brown in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Voiced by Chris Britton in Thor: Tales of Asgard * Voiced by French Tickner in Hulk Vs. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Odin Family